Something That Started Long Ago
by monkan
Summary: A pair of siblings are disowned when their incestious relationship is discovered, their fight to survive in a world that doesn't want them starts but even in the current age of japan there are other things against their love. Inucest. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Another story, written long ago, posted elsewhere. Still mine though. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the original characters from the show.

Pairing: Sess/Inu. If you don't like the idea of homosexuality, or incest, then I would be happy if you leave without making any fuzz about it. Flamers will be ignored and only takes up space in the review section.

Warning: M/M, Yaoi, Incest, AU, Angst.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Something That Started Long Ago

by Monkan

Chapter 1

I have a lover. A wonderful lover that loves me just as much as I love him. I've loved him for as long as I can remember. He used to play with me when I was little and it was always only the two of us. He was always protecting me and taking care of me. In my mind there was no one like him. He have always been very pretty... even beautiful in every sense of the word. Even though he is a guy I love him so much I could die for him. I knew he loved me too and he knew I loved him but he still tried to deny it. It wasn't right for us to love each other. To hold each other, to kiss each other was all seen as a sin because of who we were born as. I've watched him date others in hope to forget me but they never lasted long. The fact that we are both guys doesn't bother me, the one I fell in love with happened to be a guy and that is all there is to it. No matter how much he tried to distance us I would always love him, no matter how much he hurt me there wouldn't be anyone else for me.

I came home one day and found him waiting for me in the living room, he looked like he was about to cry. He never cried even if he was hurt. I never understood why he didn't cry but I guess his pride was to strong to let him. I don't know what had happened to him but he looked haunted and then he took me in his arms and kissed me. I can't put into words how happy I was at that moment.

I can never tell anyone that my lover is my own brother.

Even our parents doesn't know of our relationship and its only for the best. They are rarely home so it doesn't bother us any more that we only have each other. It was our world in that house. We lived the life we wanted there and we were happy. Both of us changed and I grew up. I wanted to grow up faster so I could stand equally at my brothers side. For as long as I can remember we have always looked like brothers. For some unknown reason our hair and eye colour have always been this strange colours ever since we were born. White hair and amber coloured eyes. We've been called freaks and at one time I was even bullied but my brother was always there for me. We are well known in town for our natural but strange looks. They all know that we have a close relationship as brothers and causing the younger brother any trouble will only bring the wrath of the older one.

We've done most things that lovers do. We've even had sex. Yes, I'm not ashamed to say it. It's only natural for us to have sex, we have had sex ever since I was sixteen. Most would probably think that I was to young for it but it's not like I can get pregnant. Besides there are girls in my class that lost their virginity when they were 14, so I don't see any shame in my age. I didn't have any experience like my brother so I was really awkward in the beginning. It hurt, I'm not denying that either. It hurt like hell but at the same time it was wonderful. My brother held me in his arms the whole time and was very gentle with me during the act. At one point we did it almost every chance we could. Of course we couldn't do it when mom and dad were home but let's just say that his bed became our bed.

We were happy with the lives we had. But that was about to shatter...

One day when I, InuYasha, was in my second year of high-school and he, Sesshoumaru, was working full-time. Our parents wouldn't be home for two days. At least that what we thought.

-o-o-o-o-

Sweat covered bodies moved against each other. Moans, groans and whimpers filled the room. InuYasha wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders and bit down on the flesh in the junction. The bed was getting old and was creaking with their movements. Long silky hair spilled around them as Sesshoumaru pushed even deeper into his little brother. InuYasha was over come by pleasure and threw his head back as he let out a loud gasp. His legs wrapped themselves around Sesshoumaru's waist and met every of his thrusts.

"Harder... harder... faster... Sesshoumaru." pleaded InuYasha as he looked up through half lidded eyes at the others face.

Sesshoumaru had to bit down on his own lip to keep from losing control. He pulled out completely from InuYasha and received a whimper in protest and InuYasha tried to get the hard shaft back inside him again. Sesshoumaru who was stronger pushed his little brother around so he was lying on his stomach. The older one put a hand around InuYasha's waist and lifted his backside up and spread his legs. Without waiting any more he plunged deep inside and InuYasha let out something that sounded like a howl. InuYasha braced himself on all his four limbs and met Sesshoumaru's thrusts again and again. He reached down and grasped his own aching shaft and stroked it in rhythm to their love making. The speed picked up and got faster and faster until InuYasha thought he would lose it. His brothers groans told him he wasn't far from the edge. Sesshoumaru put his arms around InuYasha's torso and pushed in as deep as he could. With a cry of pleasure he let go of himself and came inside his little brother. InuYasha wasn't far away as he came on the sheets and felt his whole body go weak.

They collapsed on the bed and tried to catch their breath. One of Sesshoumaru's hands touched InuYasha's face tenderly and turned it slightly so he could kiss his lips.

"I love you, InuYasha." he said in a breathless voice.

"Me too, always."

Later when they got dressed and walked out from the room they were greeted by their mothers grim face. She looked from one to the other with disgust written all over her face and when Sesshoumaru tried to speak she slapped him hard across his cheek.

"Get out." she told them. "You are not my sons. Just get out of this house. I don't want to ever see you again."

The brothers didn't say anything to her because their words wouldn't reach her any more. They went and packed before disappearing from their home town, forever.

-o-o-o-o-

The night life in Tokyo had always been rich and full of life. The city that never sleeps and how true it was. Nightclubs were filled with people. Couples everywhere, crimes being committed, drugs being sold, sex being bought, love trampled on, love rekindled. It was the sleepless night of Tokyo. Down a street in one of the more refined parts of the nightclubs ran a teenager, his silver light hair were braided and a few strands escaped the confinements of it to sway around his face and in the neon lights it shinned in many different highlights. His amber eyes reflected the lights with a childish gleam in them. His clothes spoke of a child on the way to adulthood. His breaths came in pants as he took a corner and avoided to bump into a couple.

They called hello after him in a friendly manner and he spun around once and waved at them before continuing. He slowed down right before a club, took one deep breath and the guard let him in with a familiar smile.

Right away the familiar scene played out before him but this one spoke of high quality and status. And one more thing, this club was a host club.

"Hello Inu-chan." said the owner as he walked toward him. His brown hair fell in waves around his slim and handsome face. He wore a tux in similar colour to his hair and in one ear he had a piercing. His smile was warm and inviting. Almost like a father. "Like always you will undoubtedly become a great beauty when you reach adulthood."

InuYasha laughed. It was always the same comment. This man was well known for his charm and how he saw future hosts. He both saw the beauty on the outside as well as on the inside. If someone didn't qualify on the inside then they weren't accepted.

"You know what my brother would say to that." InuYasha said with a smile.

It was hard not to like this man. He accepted all and he was also a man of honour. He would smooth talk anybody he liked into wanting to become a host at his place but he would only make those that were of legal age hosts. No drugs were handed at his club or anything else that were illegal. His club were known for its security and privacy as well as broad view. That was what made this club special. Here, everyone could come. Be they men searching for some female company or males wanting men, women wanting a man or a woman. Everyone was welcomed here, if just for some company or some more intimate temporal relationships. Sex was a part too but only if the hosts accepted the costumers and both signed a contract. Nothing would happen unless mutual feelings and those that wanted to leave could leave without regrets.

The owner sighed. "All too true. He would kill me if I made you a host but know this Inu-chan." he leaned forward so their faces were a little closer but not so much to be intimating. "My doors will always be open for you and your brother." he gave InuYasha a wink before straighten his back. He turned and walked over to one of the tables. He tapped lightly on the shoulder of the host there and said something.

Slowly he stood up and excused himself from his costumers before walking away.

Sesshoumaru walked over to InuYasha with a grace few of the other hosts had. His long white hair flowed down his spine and almost reached his knees. The hair around his ears were pulled back in a simple but elegant knot. He wore a white tux, as requested by the owner, that hugged his form. It was also simple but had a few extra lines in it to make it fit him personally. His shoes were of equal colour and with only a silver ring on his right hand he was the number one host.

Sesshoumaru walked to InuYasha and slowly drew his younger sibling into his arms. He pressed his mouth gently against InuYasha's cheek. "Welcome back." he whispered.

InuYasha's arms were around his brothers waist and hugged him back. The embrace ended all to soon and when they drew apart InuYasha could feel, like every night, stares at them. Even here they were still an odd looking couple of siblings. Sesshoumaru gently petted InuYasha's hair as he smiled gently at him.

"I'm home, brother." InuYasha said in a steady and warm voice. "I have it." he said with a broad smile.

The older brother nodded once before he lead InuYasha over to the stairs with his arm around his thin waist. They headed up to the third floor where most hosts quarters were. The owner watched them the whole time with a knowing smile on his lips and once caught his number 1 eyes before they disappeared from view. He knew about them and their relationship. That was probably part of why he was so protective about them. He knew how hard forbidden love was in the world and so he had made his club a sanctuary for it, as long as there were true love involved then he would not step between anyone and their intended. And there were some serious love going on between those two siblings. At least that was what his demon part said.

He still smiled as he walked over to the left alone costumers and took Sesshoumaru's place and as he played the host for them. His smile never faltered, he gave the siblings his blessing. For they were gonna need it.

-o-o-o-o-

"Look, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said as he held out his hand at the window. "Isn't it beautiful?" Countless lights dotted the perfect darkness. "On that day when we were thrown out I promised you that I would protect you." his voice held tenderness and sincere love as he spoke the words. "And now I can give you the life you deserve."

InuYasha stood beside him with their hands enter wined. Two golden rings shined on their fingers.

"All you have to do is stay with me, my InuYasha." Sesshoumaru turned his eyes from the splendid view and to his little brother and lover. "I will love you and only you. For eternity."

"Me too."

Their lips met in a kiss and on the other side of the window, outside the room where destiny was starting to turn, life in Tokyo continued as a star fell from the sky.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Something That Started Long Ago

by Monkan

Chapter 2

The sun filtered through the curtains, the light beams fell over the still sleeping beings in bed. The blanket wrapped around their naked bodies, while their arms held onto each other. Their long white hair covered the pillow like a flow of silver. The smaller on of them was tucked in under the others chin and rested against the strong chest with his arms around the others waist. The sun was slowly warming up his upper body but thankfully left his face alone, making it possible to continue sleeping.

While one kept on sleeping the other, older one woke up and laid awake, savouring the laziness and perfectness of the morning. The golden ring on his finger reminded him of the night before. Their private engagement night, with the permission of the owner of course. An twin ring were on the others finger too and together they made the bond between them that would otherwise never exist.

People would never accept their relationship, no matter where they went they would be outcast when others found out. That's why, they finally could make their promise away from they prying eyes of others. Last night had been perfect and so was his lover.

The slight movement in his arms alerted him of the awakening of his precious brother. Amber eyes fluttering open slowly with sleep still lingering in them.

"Good morning." came a sleepy reply with a smile.

"Good morning." said Sesshoumaru as he leaned closer and kissed InuYasha. His free arm came up to InuYasha's shoulder and lingered before slowly caressing the arm, sending goose dump over InuYasha's body. When they parted InuYasha leaned forward and stole another kiss.

Before the older brother could steal another kiss InuYasha yawned big and loudly while he stretched his whole body. Creating friction between them.

Sesshoumaru moaned as one of InuYasha's thighs touched him in a private place. His want for his little brother and lover was brushed up again and he didn't even leave InuYasha a moment to relax before he rolled them over so he was on top. His strong arms placed on each side of InuYasha's head until his right hand began to travel down InuYasha's neck, chest, stomach and even lower. The yawn that only seconds occupied his senses was now completely forgotten and groans and moans filled the room.

InuYasha arched his back in pleasure, unwittingly brushing against his brother above him. Their bodies now flushed with arousal began to awaken their most basic needs for more contact. Sesshoumaru sat back on legs and put his hands on InuYasha's thighs and pulled them apart and high around him. His erection brushing against InuYasha's bottom and he unconsciously moved against his lover in blind desire before catching himself and berated himself for being so egoistic.

One of his hands let go and searched for InuYasha's opening. His fingers touched the sensitive opening and he was glad to find it hadn't completely recovered from last nights love making that lasted most of the night.

"Please take me." InuYasha begged but he mewed the next second as two fingers entered him. His hole stretched slightly but not so much in pain as in overwhelming pleasure. He let out yelps of pleasure and even a small scream as the fingers moved rapidly in and out of him. His whole body tensed up as he felt his legs tighten and drawing Sesshoumaru closer to him. His body wanted and needed release.

"Do you want this?" the older brother asked seductively.

InuYasha panted, "Yes, yes."

Sesshoumaru pressed his length against the opening but not entering. "Say you love me and I will give it to you." he leaned forward and put his hand on InuYasha's waist, panting heavily, barely able to control himself as his erection pulsed. "Just say you love me."

"I love... I love..." he could barely make a single thought connect but he desperately repeated his words. The words his heart sang and those that he wanted to say over and over again without stop. "...you. love... you."

In a single thrust Sesshoumaru entered InuYasha as he had to bit his lip to keep a similar scream of ecstasy from leaving his mouth. This earned him blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth but he cared not as he set a fast rhythm, pushing in and pulling out while he held InuYasha closer. He finally let go of his mind and his body took over.

He pressed InuYasha's upper body down into the bed and lifted his buttocks so that he got better access and at an almost ruthless pace made love to his precious little brother. He didn't hear anything other than his beating heart and rushing blood through his veins. He felt nothing but InuYasha and the haven of being inside his body.

His body brushed against InuYasha's and stimulated his own length as well as the assault on his backside. He did his best to meet his brother with each thrust but sometimes missed a beat, his mouth wide open as he gasped and let out his voice in desperate release that were building up inside him.

Without warning his body shock with the waves of his release. He could only let out a long groan as he road it out. He felt a sudden warmth fill him and how another groan followed his voice. The sudden weight on his body was welcoming and they both laid gasping and sweating on the bed. The bed soiled by their release as it ran from their spent bodies.

-o-o-o-o-

"I can't give you what you want." the owner said in a final tone.

"My best man, I'm not sure you understand what I'm proposing here. It's a lot of money."

"I understand that but I'm still refusing." Owner said as he brushed aside a bit of his brown hair, drawing the attention of the others in the room with his rare beauty. "No matter what you offer the answer will still be no."

"You are missing a lot here. I've been a regular for years now. I've never given you any trouble so why are you refusing me." the man was short with short dark hair with a few grey strands in it. The years had been nice to him and he had aged with grace and probably would from now on too.

"Let me tell you;" the owner began, "Half of the staff here have no place to return or a home other than this host club. Almost 99% of the remaining are people that have no other choice than to work here but they have come to love this place. I treat everyone equal and love them as my own children. Is anyone of them in trouble I won't stand by and do nothing. Now, the last 1% is people that for reasons that mustn't be known by others have come here and searched for refuge. They are the ones that I protect most of all. And he falls under that 1%." the owner looked over the costumers shoulder and glanced at the personal bodyguards the annoying man had with him. "Everyone working in my club have written on a contract that states clearly that they can leave if they want without consequence, with my agreement of course. Unfortunately, the contract he signed was special made. In exchange for safety he will work here for the rest of his life."

"But there must be some way to dissolve it." the costumer tried but got a no head shake.

"I agree that you have been one of our most dear regulars through the years and I and everyone else here is forever grateful and would do anything for you." The owner stood up and walked over to the door, "But no matter what I won't let you buy Sesshoumaru." and he left without letting the costumer have any time saying anything more.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I have to go." InuYasha said as he leaned down and kissed Sesshoumaru.

"See you later."

The door shut close and Sesshoumaru leaned back against the couch with a cup in front of him on the table. He wasn't prepared for the flash.

_**The laughter around him echoed with the ghostly happiness it may have once contained.**_

_**He found fresh flowers in his study.**_

_**The tender but desperate embrace between them and the soundless promise spoken between only them.**_

_**He screamed as the body of his beloved was brought before him.**_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes wide and found himself on the floor, the cup and it's liquid spilled out on the table and slowly dripping down on the floor.

-o-o-o-o-o

Later when the day was mostly over and the night life of the city was taking over Sesshoumaru sat with three costumers that he entertained today. Two of them were female and were heads over heels for him and the third one was male, who had had to much and was getting to bold for his own good.

Sesshoumaru told him politely many times and were patient a number of times but when he started to grope him in intimate places his ever so long patience snapped and he grabbed the hand in a somewhat gentle grip and with a strained smile. Luckily he could hear InuYasha coming closer to the club.

"If you will excuse me now, I've had a most pleasant evening and I regret leaving you so soon but there are some personal maters that I need to discus with my little brother." he bowed as he let go of the hand, which were broken but wouldn't show until tomorrow and there were no way to connect it to him.

The doors opened and a cheerful InuYasha entered. Much to his surprise he came face to face with his brother right away and got a hug before being lead away. He greeted the others and some of the costumers as they ask him of his day.

The owner came out from behind the backstage and smiled at the brothers.

"Take good care of Sessy for us." as he walked over to the left alone costumers and charmed them right away.

InuYasha felt the grip of Sesshoumaru's hand were tense and harder than normal and he looked questioningly at his brother. "Did something happen."

Sesshoumaru almost growled as he thought about the rude guest. "Just another drunk guest. Nothing unusual."

"Yes, something did since you seem quite upset by it." InuYasha knew when he was hiding something.

"No, I just don't understand. I'm far more easily affected by his behaviour than any other costumers so far. And there have been guests even more rude than him."

InuYasha was quiet for a moment before he smiled broadly. "Maybe your body have been reserved only for me since our "marriage"?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at the foolish but romantic idea his little brother painted up.

"Maybe that's so." he agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Get this, no matter what it takes I want him."

"How are we going to do that. All our pursuits of the owner have failed and the host won't say yes even if we asked him politely."

"I know he have a younger brother that he would do anything for." a photo of InuYasha passed over the table. "Use him."

"What do you want us to do boss?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it gives me what I want." he gestured something with his arm before turning his back to the group. "Blackmail Sesshoumaru, threaten him with his brother as bait, if you have to shoot this little brother of his. Whatever it takes, make him mine."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Something That Started Long Ago

By Monkan

Chapter 3

InuYasha ran down the way to the library, his backpack heavy with books he needed to return. Then he could get started with his homework and then help out at his part-time work. With the help and money his brother had earned he was able to start school again after they were thrown out but he didn't want to depend on him for all his life. That's why he got a part-time work, something Sesshoumaru didn't know about.

He turned and greeted the elderly couple that ran a fruit store that he regularly visited. They waved after him as they loaded the boxes with new merchandises. He stopped shortly by the news stand and read the head lines before continuing. After a while he came to the long stairs that lead to the library and he took a deep breath before beginning his march up to the doors.

He couldn't stay a child any more. He wanted to grow up as fast as he could.

InuYasha didn't notice the people following him.

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs to the club, his hair in a high knot at the back of his head. Since they hadn't opened yet he only wore a lose fitting trousers and a shirt. He nodded to the other hosts that had come down and the bartender that were on the way to refill his counter. Sesshoumaru took a bucket with water and a wash rag and began to swipe the tables from the night before.

He was almost half finished when the owner came out and playfully flirted with the bartender and then a pair of hosts that were close by, praising them for their beauty and thanked them for their wish to work under him. He then strolled over to Sesshoumaru and stood close enough to talk privately but far enough not to risk his life.

"I need to talk with you beautiful." Owner whispered.

Sesshoumaru set everything down and dried his hands quickly on a towel the owner handed him and they walked to the delivery room, a place that no one used so early in the morning.

"What is it?" he asked impassively.

The owner swept his hair aside as it irritated his eyes and looked worriedly at Sesshoumaru.

"You have to be careful for a while. A costumer wants to buy you. I turned him down but I'm sure he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Sesshoumaru looked at the owner thoughtfully for a moment. "I won't be bought by anyone."

"I know that." the owner said immediately. "I told him that but it wasn't enough. So I want you to be careful of him for a few days. Who knows what he will do to get you."

The underlying threat wasn't missed on Sesshoumaru and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If he does anything to InuYasha..." his amber eyes narrowed at the repulsive thought of someone using his little brother as blackmail material.

Someone in the main room shouted for Sesshoumaru and he turned around and was about to leave when he hesitated suddenly. "If..." he began. "he comes again I will tell him no but if he does anything to InuYasha," he turned around and the owner flinched back from the ice cold glare. "He won't live to regret it."

"Just be careful." The owner said with dried throat and watched Sesshoumaru leave.

-o-o-o-o-

Much later when the dark had fallen and the hours of the night had vanished as if they hadn't passed by Sesshoumaru looked again and again at the clock. Trying to take care of his costumers as he worried that InuYasha hadn't returned yet. He unconsciously fisted his hand and held it tight against his stomach. His drink stood on the table, half touched and he didn't feel like finish it with the bad taste in his mouth that rose. It was unusual for InuYasha to return this late, he knew there could be a number of reasons but still...

He couldn't help that he loved his little brother so much.

"Sesshoumaru, there's a phone call." one of the guards told him as he was handed a cordless phone. He excused himself for a second from his costumers.

"Hello."

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." said a honey coated voice.

It clicked right away who it was. "What do you want?"

"Is that a way to talk to one of your favourite costumer? Tch, tch. Bad manners."

He sighed quietly to gather himself. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard that I wanted to buy you but the owner said no."

"Yes I heard about it and I have to decline too." he wanted to be rude but he couldn't while down in the club. Others would hear him.

"Don't be so cold Sesshoumaru." he almost whined over the line. "Can I at least hear the reason why you won't come to me?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a second how much he should say. "There is someone here that I can't leave. To accept yours or any others offer would mean leaving that person behind and I can't do that. I love that person to much to do that."

There were a long pause over the line.

"You know incest is a crime, right?"

He missed a breath.

The snicker filled the phone. "Did I hit right? To believe you have such feelings for your own little brother, well... I can forgive you because who wouldn't fall for your beauty."

"I have nothing more to say to you." Sesshoumaru was just about to hang up.

"Don't you wonder where your precious little brother is right now?"

Even if he didn't have the phone at his ear he still heard it as clear as if the other had been standing next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly with dread creeping on.

"Isn't it strange that your little brother isn't home yet? It may be best if you go out and look for him, you never know what may happen."

"If you've done anything to InuYasha you will regret it." he all but screamed, scaring everyone in the club and halting all activity inside.

Sesshoumaru didn't listen any more for he let go of the phone which crashed to the floor, he ran as fast as he could without care of what he wore out from the club.

He ran down the street that were filled with people. He looked around desperately in search for InuYasha but saw him nowhere in sight. He refrained from shouting for it would either way prove useless as long as InuYasha wasn't close.

He ran smoothly past people and avoided crashing into them when space between was to close to cross. He didn't know how long he searched but finally he saw a head of white long hair down the street.

"InuYasha." he let out and ran forward, pushing his way through the crowd. "InuYasha."

The teenager looked up at the sound of his name. He saw his brother coming closer and he knew he had to explain why he was late and that would mean telling about his part-time work.

"Bro-" the words didn't get past his lips any more as something hit him.

Sesshoumaru stopped before InuYasha and stared with wide eyes at the red substance that began to stain InuYasha's chest. He felt as though he was watching a movie instead of living it. He saw InuYasha's face as he just stood there, looking down as if he didn't understand what had just happened to him and that it was his blood. Then his eyes glazed over and fell forward but all Sesshoumaru could do was stand there and watch. He couldn't feel his limbs or move his legs. He stood there, watching as his little brother landed on the ground with his face first.

It took a moment, a moment that lasted for eternity before the cries of those around him filled his ears. He took a step forward and then another, without knowing it his feet moved forward until he was next to InuYasha and then his knees decided they couldn't carry him any more. He sat there on his knees watching InuYasha. What had really happened? Had InuYasha left him behind again?

He reached out and took a hand in his, and something landed on their joined hands. He slowly looked down and it was only then that he was crying. Another tear fell from his face but this one fell into the memories only he had.

-o-o-o-o-

_A child played in the garden with his favourite ball while the older sibling watched over him as instructed by their father. It was almost time for dinner and he decided that it was time to end it. "InuYasha!"_

_He looked around and came face to face with a sad looking hanyou, he reached out and the other took it in his. Never before had he known that the hand of another could be so warm._

_"Don't control my life. I won't become your submitting bitch that bends to every rule and word you say."_

_The fire sparkled with warmth and life as its flames graced the two youkai's in front of it. Their cloths still damp from the sudden rain hang near by to dry, while they kept each other warm under a blanket._

_"Sesshoumaru. I love you."_

_The happy smile directed at him made his day better and he was ready to face all the problems again._

_"Don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it if you somehow left me behind."_

_The body of his lover was brought before him and his whole world came crushing down. His howls of sorrow reached out though out the realm to let everyone know of the sorrow he felt._

_"Wait for me." the blade slit his throat and his blood coloured their cold bed red._

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru took his little brother in his arms, hugging him close as time finally speed up. His eyes took on a deeper golden hue as he felt no breath reach his lungs.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!" he roared out in sorrow, scarring those around him. His cries turned into howls as something snapped inside of him.

Why? Why was he the only one that had to remember? Why had their immortal blood only awaken in him and not yet in InuYasha.

A long forgotten youki rose around him and pushed the people around him away as he started to transform. The smoke rose up in his youki and made a shield for him until it shattered and there stood a gigantic dog with shimmering white fur and a crescent moon on its forehead. It opened its large mouth and let out a howl up to the sky, filled with its sorrow of losing its mate. He let out another howl and people started to scream in fear and tried to get away.

On his back laid InuYasha safely.

In his full demon form he could pick up the faint heart beat in InuYasha's chest, his much more sensitive nose smelled the faint scent of youkai blood in the human blood that stained his fur. The awakening of his half-blood. It was all he needed to know. He took a step back before he leaped up and into the sky. His paws travelled into the night and away from the prying eyes of humans.

From the roof of one of the buildings stood a lonely figure. He brushed aside his brown hair and looked up at the majestic demon travelling the roads of the stars, looking for a safe place to rest and nurse his mate back to health. He was going to miss the brothers but he also knew that this was for the best. Even if the path had been painful and hateful it would end in favour for them both.

He raised his wine glass in salute to them and wished them happiness.

The End.


End file.
